The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 1999U 000507, filed Aug. 6, 1999.
The present invention refers to a convertible machine for surface treatment of paper.
In the sector of surface treatment of paper, in particular of paper that is subsequently used as toilet paper, absorbent wipes, towelettes, serviettes, handkerchiefs and the like, it is by now customary to make surfaces of the paper provided with various decorations.
These surface decorations are made using different methods; namely, causing pairs of embossing cylinders to interact on a single ribbon or two ribbons of paper which are joined together, where the cylinders are provided with appropriate machinings.
The normal procedure envisages, in fact, that the two ribbons of paper are initially sent to be wound on a corresponding rubber-coated cylinder for guiding them towards the embossing area. This rubber-coated cylinder also constitutes an element of contrast with a respective steel cylinder forming part of the pair that subsequently makes the final paper consisting of one or more ribbons laid on top of one another and joined together, provided with surface decorations. It is then known that, in the presence of the two pairs of steel cylinders and of the respective pair of rubber-coated cylinders, there may possibly be associated a device for dispensing glue, which inserts glue between the two ribbons of paper.
The decorations made on the two ribbons are used to obtain a product having a particular appearance required by the specific customer.
The need thus arises for having available pairs of steel cylinders bearing decorations having different patterns according to the batches of finished paper product that the various customers may request.
In the processing machine it is therefore necessary to provide for replacement of the steel cylinder or pair of steel cylinders bearing a certain pattern with another cylinder or pair of cylinders bearing another pattern. The said replacement involves operations of disassembly of the unit being used and or re-assembly of the unit required by the second treatment process.
These operations determine a loss of time for disassembly and assembly, as well as operations for adjusting the new pairs of steel-to-steel cylinders which have been installed.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a machine for surface treatment of paper, in particular in the sector of surface treatment of paper, such as toilet paper, absorbent wipes, towelettes, serviettes, handkerchiefs and the like, which enables the problem of disassembly and/or assembly of the steel cylinders to be avoided in the event of variation of the pattern.
Another purpose of the present invention is to make available a machine that simply enables fast replacement of one steel cylinder or of a pair of steel cylinders that are worn out, with another new cylinder or pair of new cylinders.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by providing a convertible machine for surface treatment of paper, for example, toilet paper, absorbent wipes, towelettes, serviettes, and handkerchiefs, comprising, on a roll stand (13), at least one pair of cylinders, one of which (14, 15) is rubber-coated and the other (17, 18) is made of steel, in contact with one another and between which at least one ribbon of paper (11, 12) is made to pass in order to be subjected to surface treatment, characterized in that said steel cylinder (17, 18) is set on a support (23) displaceable from a position of contact with said rubber-coated cylinder (14, 15) and carries at least one further steel cylinder (17xe2x80x2, 18xe2x80x2 and 17xe2x80x3, 18xe2x80x3) to be brought into contact with said rubber-coated cylinder (14, 15).